The present technology relates to the operation of memory devices.
Semiconductor memory devices have become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices.
Various types of non-volatile memory cells can be used in such memory devices. In one approach, a charge-storing material such as a floating gate or a charge-trapping material can be used in a memory cell to store a charge which represents a data state. A charge-trapping material can be arranged vertically in a three-dimensional (3D) stacked memory structure, or horizontally in a two-dimensional (2D) memory structure. One example of a 3D memory structure is the Bit Cost Scalable (BiCS) architecture which comprises a stack of alternating conductive and dielectric layers. In another approach, a memory cell comprises a resistance-switching material. Other types of non-volatile memory cells can be used as well.
However, various challenges are presented in operating a memory device.